The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
World Patent Publication WO 05/003128 discloses thiazolylpiperidine derivatives of Formula i as MTP (Microsomal Triglyceride transfer Protein) inhibitors.

wherein                A is a radical selected from the radicals a1 and a2 below        
                and R1, R2, R2′, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined in the disclosure.        
World Patent Publication WO 04/058751 discloses piperidinyl-thiazole carboxamide derivatives for altering vascular tone.